


Jealousy

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Jealousy

“Hey Gabe,” you said, not looking up from your book when you heard the angel arrive in the library.

“How did you know it was me and not Cas?” your best friend asked, throwing himself down in the chair beside you and stealing the book from your hands.

“Because you two sound different when you fly in. Cas sounds more like a swoosh and you sound like a flutter,” you explained, reaching over him to try and get your book back.

Gabe brought his arm down, trapping you against his lap. “Cupcake if you wanted to cuddle all you had to do was ask.”

“Let me go!” you demanded between fits of laughter as you tried to squirm out of his grip without hitting one of his golden wings.

“Am I interrupting something?” you heard in a French accent.

You quickly used the distraction to remove yourself from Gabriel’s lap, book forgotten. Standing up, you straightened your shirt. “Hey Balthazar. What’s up?”

Balthazar shifted his gaze to his brother, amused to feel the jealousy and anger radiating from the archangel.

Shifting his attention back to you, Balthazar smiled. “I need your help darling.”

“Of course,” you said, going into research mode. “What am I looking up?”

“Nothing. I found another of Heaven’s weapons but it’s at an auction house and in order to get in and get it with “minimal disruption” as father demanded I need to use a ticket that has a plus one. I need you to pose as my date.”

“Today? We were going to the Zoo.” Gabriel said. “Remember? You were taking a day off.”

“But if something’s going on I have to help. The Zoo will always be there,” you replied.

Turning to look at your best friend you were surprised to see his eyes glowing white. His skin seemed to be glowing as well and you could see light coming from his fingertips and wings, which were at their full span.

You jaw dropped as you watched the light intensify. It was beautiful and alarming at the same time.

“Gabe?” you whispered.

He slowly turned his head to look at you, taking a step forward before stopping.

You were vaguely aware of Balthazar laughing behind you, but you couldn’t take your eyes off the beautiful angel in front of you.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriel closed his eyes and the light began to fade until he was just Gabe again.

“Gabriel, what was that?” you asked.

“Yes Gabriel. What was that?” Balthazar echoed with an amused tone in his voice.

You looked between the two angels, confused. “Will one of you tell me what just happened please?”

“Please Gabe, explain. I’m absolutely _jealous_ of that display of power,” Balthazar said.

“Leave it alone,” Gabriel told his brother, his eyes hard.

“I don’t think so,” you demanded. “Tell me. Right now.”

Gabriel took a step towards you with a sigh of defeat. “It’s you Y/N. You are my mate.”

“Mate?”

“We are mates. Soul mates. Grace mates. We are destined to be together. An angel gets possessive when another angel tries to court their mate. That’s what you just saw.”

“Mates?” you repeated in shock.

Gabriel took your hand. “If you want to remain friends then that’s fine Y/N. I would never push you into anything.”

“Gabriel, I’ve been in love with you since the moment we met. I didn’t think you could or would ever love me,” you explained.

Gabriel let out a breath before he pulled you against his body, his lips seeking yours in a gentle kiss.

You heard Balthazar leaving the room singing a song about sitting in a tree and kissing, but you didn’t pull away from your angel to pay him any attention.

When Gabriel finally pulled back so you could breathe you brought your hands from his waist to his shoulders. “Can I touch your wings?”

Gabriel took a step back in surprise. “You can see my wings? Since when?”

“Since we met. I just assumed it was because you were an archangel.”

He laughed softly, his forehead against yours. “I always thought a human mate being able to see an angel’s wings was a legend.”

“So I can touch them?”

He nodded, pulling you in for another kiss.

You ran your hands over the soft feathers, letting them slide between your fingers as you kissed your angel.

 


End file.
